


Measuring Up

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man guarding him, a CaptainLorne, didn’t bother to hide his curiosity about Teal’c and his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pairings Challenge a while back. "Holding an Advantage" happens in the middle of this.

The young man guarding him, a CaptainLorne, didn’t bother to hide his curiosity about Teal’c and his world. About the Jaffa as a people and about the Goa’uld.

After the SGC cleared him to remain with the Tau’ri and fight at the side of ColonelO’Neill, the captain often sought Teal’c out and peppered him with more questions.

Within a few weeks, they progressed to sparring matches. The techniques of the Jaffa against the techniques of the Air Force that O’Neill, CaptainCarter and CaptainLorne all served.

Teal’c always won, but CaptainLorne gamely returned to try again.

CaptainLorne became Evan by two years’ end and was, other than SG-1, Teal’c’s closest friend on Earth.

Being able to leave Cheyenne Mountain for the surface went from being something he could only do with SG-1 to something he could do with anyone from StarGate Command around four years after he joined the Tau’ri.

Teal’c enjoyed the company of his teammates….when they weren’t too engaged in their research or commanding and training the other soldiers. It was Evan who most frequently ‘snagged’ him to go somewhere with him.

Quick junk food runs just to get a breath of fresh air. A Broncos/49ers football game that involved much beer, food, and the presence of a dozen laughing, teasing Marines at something called a tailgate party beforehand.

More intimate occasions were movies and nightclubs. No matter who else caught a ride with them, those nights always ended with Teal’c and Evan alone.

Five years after coming to Earth, Teal’c took his first and favorite Tau’ri student into his bed. It was minutes after Evan, now a Major, beat Teal’c in fair combat for the first time.

The sight of the Goa’uld symbiote, whom O’Neill had taken to calling “Junior,” disturbed Evan only once. From then on, whenever it showed itself from it’s pouch, Evan practiced speaking Goa’uld to it. “In the solemn hope,“ he had explained. “That they wouldn’t have to kill it when it grew up.” Teal’c sincerely doubted that kind words could change the infant Goa’uld from it’s path, but for now, there was no harm in Evan trying.

Evan’s progress as a warrior in Jaffa techniques continued after they became lovers. Bra’tac could still put both Evan and Teal’c on their asses, but that was to be expected. He was an old man, and used his age as another cunning weapon in his arsenal.

Then DanielJackson died, and sparring was the only contact Teal’c had with Evan. He never left the base without his teammates, and Evan never asked him to.

When DanielJackson returned from the Higher Plane, things could have resumed, except that Evan had been sent off-world to a mining camp. Teal’c saw him briefly after the world proved to be inhabited by Unas, but they were almost as strangers to each other by then. They sparred once last time on P3X-403, ending in a draw, and bowed to each other in farewell.

Too many things happened between then and Atlantis. Teal’c barely caught a glimpse of Evan as he was transported onboard the Daedalus for the trip to the Pegasus Galaxy, and was on Chulak when the Ancients reclaimed the fabled City and the Tau’ri living there returned for a short time to Earth.

Vala, ever the surprise, had learned about Evan from someone, and during the search for Merlin’s weapon and the closing of the Ori Supergate, had sought Evan out in his home city. She’d quietly reported to Teal’c that Evan was apparently involved with an indigenous warrior from Pegasus named Ronon. Vala couldn’t find out much about the man, but Teal’c hadn’t wanted to hear anything anyway.

It was too late for them, and he knew it.

When SamanthaCarter was given command of Atlantis, he expected not to hear from her very frequently. To his surprise, she wrote dozens of quick little notes a day, and a longer letter once a week. He might have been getting everything at once, rather than how she’d intended them to arrived, but he appreciated the tidbits of SGC gossip from the ‘old hands’ now serving in Pegasus, the comparisons between JohnSheppard and O’Neill -- some flattering, some decidedly not-- and her worries over the IOA and Atlantis’s Pegasus allies, TeylaEmmagen and RononDex.

Evan wasn’t present during Teal’c confrontation with Ronon in the mess hall, and Teal’c was glad of that. He was predisposed to not liking the younger warrior simply because of his current bond to Teal’c’s once lover, but the attitude the Satedan took wasn’t helping any.

It was a relief to be able to go full out against the boy, especially when Teal’c learned his skills in battle were exactly as SamanthaCarter’s emails had implied.

SamanthaCarter forced them to end the sparring in a draw, which Teal’c could accept but Ronon could not. They continued to compete and struggle, determined to not like each other.

After the last Wraith, the one stealing away Teal’c’s very life force, was dead, Teal’c finally changed his opinion. 

Evan Lorne was capable of many wonderful things. It was good to know his new mate would be able to keep up.


End file.
